The Legend of Zelda: Hylia's Saviors
by Crimson Vein
Summary: Takes place long after Spirit Tracks. Demise has escaped from his seal! Hylia's been injured! She's dying, and Link won't be nearly strong enough to stop Demise on his own! Luckily, Hylia has chosen others like Link. Talon, a strange young hero, must rally Link & their fellow heroes. Can they stop Demise and save Hylia? Rated M for descriptive violence and suggestive themes. Enjoy


**Well, it's finally here, guys! **

**Now, just a few notes about this story before anything else:**

**1\. For those who are nerdy enough to care, I have not played all of the games in the ****_Legend of Zelda_**** franchise, but I have read the Hyrule Historia, meaning I have a basic grasp of the games' overall history. Due to the three separate timelines that come into play after ****_Ocarina of Time _****(which is still confusing as hell to me), I've chosen to have this story take place as if the "Child Era" lead into the "Adult Era." Basically, this means the story takes place centuries after ****_Spirit Tracks_**** occurs. **

**2\. For the purposes of the story, I might have to make some changes to the history of Hyrule. I don't intend to change much, only what I have to in order for my story to make sense. **

**3\. I have developed my own lore for this story, and most of it will be revealed as the story goes on.**

**4\. This story is told from the viewpoint of my OC. Link will still be a major character in this story, though it won't be primarily told from his point of view. Also, in order to make things easier, Link will actually be able to speak! He just won't talk very much.**

**5\. The first chapter will be a split between the story's lore and the actual story itself.**

**6\. Lastly (but most importantly), this story will ****_not _****be taking the place of my other stories! This story will, instead, be a back-up story that's updated less frequently. **

**And now, I have to say this: ****_I do not own _****_The Legend of Zelda_****_ or any of it's characters. All rights to those belong to _****_Shigeru Miyamoto_****_, _****_Takashi Tezuka_****_, _****_Eiji Aonuma_****_, _****_Koji Kondo_****_, _****_Nintendo_****_, and all other respective owners. All I own is my OCs._**

**And now, with the legalities out of the way, let's get to the story!**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

* * *

I awoke on the hard stone floor after a deep sleep. Letting out a yawn and rubbing the sleep from my eyes, I rose to my feet. I'd just had the strangest, most unsettling dream.

My name is Talon Ulfashen. I live with the Knight's Guild in Kaziah Town, just outside the Forgotten Forest. The town was fairly small, but that didn't mean it didn't do well. In fact, Kaziah Town was fairly well known throughout the lands of Hyrule. Primarily, it was known for it's produce. Many of the families in the village had roots back to the Kokiri, and were incredibly skilled farmers. Others were fine blacksmiths, fishermen, merchants, messengers, and of course, warriors.

The Knight's Guild in Kaziah Town was by no means the largest in the world, nor was it the best. It did, however, have a reputation for producing very fine swordsmen. In the Hyrulean Blademaster's Tournament, held every year at the Goddess Festival, the swordsmen our village sent had placed among the top four fighters for the past seven years.

In the Knight's Guild, you trained for years to pass the graduation ceremony, a ceremony in which all eligible students fight each other with wooden swords. The last one standing would be granted knighthood. The new knights were seen as the least skilled, only being assigned to simple patrols, but occasionally, the elder would take two or three others with him. I was lucky enough to go with him that year, and got to watch the tournament. Last year, the Kaziah Town swordsman ended up placing second in the tournament! The winner of the tournament was given a cash prize and a small golden trophy as a reward. This year, the most likely candidate from Kaziah Town was a guy named Rendeh. He was probably one of the best fighters I'd ever seen.

The tournament was just a few months away, but I was incredibly excited for him. I graduated this year, and he had helped me fit in at the guild. I was glad he was our rep, and I promised that I'd be cheering for him if I got to go this year. He didn't seem to think the tournament was such a big deal, though. I would've loved to be in it! I decided I'd settle for being in the crowd, though. I had been visiting the shrine to the goddess whenever I could, praying that the day would come when I would be allowed in the tournament.

I had the day off from patrols today, so I was dressed in my casual black cloth shirt, brown pants and black boots. Even though I wasn't on duty, I still kept my sword strapped to my side. I never went anywhere without it. I must have dosed off while I was praying to the goddess. The shrine wasn't much, only a stone room set into the side of a mountain. At the back, a statue of the goddess Hylia sat upon a large stone plinth. A large tapestry covered the entire back wall, telling an old legend about the goddess.

The tapestry told a story about the goddess, Hylia, and her chosen hero. Long, long ago, the hero was granted favor by the goddess, and fought against a great evil. That evil was known as Demise, and he was the heart of all things corrupt. He was the source of all evil. The hero managed to defeat Demise, but Demise laid a curse o the hero, and upon the goddess, who'd taken a mortal form. They were cursed to be reincarnated, eternally doomed to fight Demise and his forces. The hero sealed his spirit away within the fabled "sword of evils' bane," where it stayed for thousands of years. Until, somehow, it escaped. It possessed the body of the Gerudo, Ganondorf, and broke free of the seal. Using Ganondorf's body, he stole the Triforce of Power. The princess, who possessed the Triforce of Wisdom, and that time's incarnation of the hero, who possessed the Triforce of Courage, fought against Ganondorf, and sealed him away once again.

Centuries later, he broke free again, only to be defeated. This time, however, the Triforce of Power was taken away from him. His spirit was once again sealed. The legends say that he would come back again, just as the curse dictated in the beginning. The tapestry ended there, but because of my dream, it seemed very strange. The dream I'd just had almost felt like some sort of missing piece to the legend.

In my dream, it was like I was watching the events of the tapestry unfold right before my eyes. There were differences, though. In my dream, after Demise was defeated the first time, Hylia had someone guard the Triforce, to keep it out of the wrong hands. But, when the Triforce was in danger of Ganondorfs influence, Hylia sent him a message. Before Ganondorf gained control over the Triforce, Hylia had this man split the center of the Triforce and send it into a rift that she had created. This rift would spirit away the fragment, where it would be safe. Hylia said that the one who would truly be worthy of wielding the true, full power of the Triforce, would bear the final fragment, and that one day, Demise would rise again, in his true form. The goddess believed that when Demise returned, he would be incredibly strong, even stronger than he was before. She said "When that day comes, the hero shall rise up against him, just as the curse depicts. But, the hero alone will not be enough. He will need the aid of several other heroes, who will grow stronger with him and work together with him to defeat Demise."

Hylia also told him "A warrior with a pure heart, called by my voice, shall take up arms against these forces. He shall find and unite the hero with these friends, and bring together the strength necessary to fight Demise. He shall possess a great inner strength, blessed with my sacred power, and when the dark forces rise up, when the evil is at it's strongest, when it seems the goddess shall meet her end and all hope is lost, the warrior shall rise and join that time's chosen hero. The warrior will prove himself worthy, and join these friends as a chosen hero of the goddess."

"The warrior shall fight the darkness and band together with the inhabitants of the world, in a fight for the lives of the world. Thus, I implore you to pass down this legend in the hopes that the heroes shall hear it." I couldn't hear much of what she said, only hearing a few words. Those I didn't hear were muffled and fuzzy. However, what I _did_ hear was enough to place fear in my heart.

"_**The... heroes... the... world... and... the goddess... fight... for their world. The Darkness... will determine the fate of the world."**_

There were many different pieces of that message that I didn't hear, so I couldn't gather much from it. But, whatever was supposed to happen to the heroes, it didn't sound good. Just as I heard this, the dream changed. I saw a brilliant light hovering before the Triforce. Demise was there, reaching up towards the Triforce. The light moved in front of his hand and shone brightly, somehow pushing him down into a great abyss. Slowly, he sank down into a dark swirling void, still reaching up towards the Triforce. Rage on his face, a voice began to emanate from the light.

"_You shall not gain the power of the Triforce this day."_

"Then, I shall strike you down," he screamed, "And your precious world, and all who inhabit it, shall follow!" Demise reached out and blasted the light with a dark cloud of evil energy. I heard the light cry out. Was it hurt? "I shall take the Triforce from you in the end! You will not stop me!"

"_BEGONE!_" The light shined at its' brightest, and when the light cleared, Demise was gone. The light approached the Triforce, panting heavily and saying "_He must not... have it..._" The Triforce began to glow, and then split into nine separate pieces. These pieces flew off at blinding speeds, as the light began to fade away, leaving only the darkness behind it.

I heard a voice talking to someone, but I didn't know who it belonged to or who it was addressing.

"_Rise now." _Was it talking to _me__? "Your destiny is about to unfold. I am injured, and must call to you for help. The world is in danger. You must defend it. Heed my words, young hero: Help me. Save the world. I am relying on you. Save me. Save the world."_ The voice faded to almost a whisper.

_"You must fight... __Please!"_

The next thing I knew, I was standing underneath a thick layer of huge dark clouds. I heard a deep, evil laugh echoing from somewhere, but I couldn't see where. Then, some of the clouds morphed into the shape of a head. I gazed up at it in horror. It was Demise.

"Perish..."

Several dark clouds of energy shot down at me as Demise spoke. I tried to run, to back away from it, but I couldn't move. I was trapped, bound by my fear. The smoggy projectiles zoomed in at me and I closed my eyes, waiting for them to hit me.

That's when I woke up. It didn't make any sense. What did it mean? Was there more to the legend than the tapestry told us? I couldn't be sure. Staring at the statue of the goddess, I pondered this further, trying to think of what my dream could mean.

I heard several horrified shrieks from outside, accompanied by the loud crashing of thunder. I spun on the spot and sprinted to the mouth of the shrine, peering outside. People in the town were screaming in panic as the thunder boomed through the town. Lightning shot down, shaking the ground with a loud _CRASH!_ What was going on?! The sky was clear just a few minutes ago! Where did these clouds come from?!

Suddenly, I heard a laugh. A low, menacing, evil laugh that was all too familiar. I knew that laugh. It couldn't be...

I gazed up at the skies in shock, horrified at what I was seeing. Some of the clouds came together in the shape of Demise's head. No, there was no way. It was happening the exact same way as it did in my dream! How was this possible?! Demise spoke, his thundering voice spreading out across the town.

"I have returned!" he boomed. "This world has met it's end! I shall destroy your world, and rule over everything!" He let out a thunderous laugh once again. I couldn't believe this was really happening. Demise stopped and stared directly at me. I couldn't move. Why was this happening? Why here? Why now?! Why was this playing out just like ,y dream?! What was going on?!

"Perish..."

* * *

**Well, there's the first chapter! I tried to get as much of the lore out of the way as I could so we could get straight to the action in the next chapter, so I hope you guys enjoyed it!**

**I'd like to dedicate this story to my friend Steph, the biggest Zelda fan I know and one of the absolute best friends I've ever had. **

**I probably won't be updating this story for a while. Like I said before, I find my other stories more important than this one, especially my RWBY story. **

**Well, thanks a lot for reading, guys, and I hope you stick around for the next chapter. See you then!**


End file.
